


Earth & Kisses

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Happy Valentines day
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Earth & Kisses

Now she thought about it, Margot couldn’t honestly remember when it had started.

That hiking trip to Machu Peicchu? Tapping that irritating amount of sand from her boots, the time she’d stopped off in Egypt? When she’d snapped a selfie in front of that majestic waterfall in the thick forest in Colombia? The first time she’d stepped onto that intriguing black coastline of Raglan in New Zealand? Maybe it was when she had been exploring the old town streets over in Italy or that excursion, she made to see the _real_ Sherwood forest.

Margot’s hand drifted to the lucky arrow charm around her neck she’d picked up during that last mentally listed adventure.

 _It’s all for her_ was the only thing close to an answer when she wracked her hazy mind of a reason of why she’d started her curious little cork as her eyes drift up to find that distinctly hypnotic shade of blue.

_All for her._

“Targo? Are you alright, love?” Tilly’s hand brushed against Margot’s arm at the question earning a startled squeak of surprise from the dazed woman’s lips. At once Tilly’s hand drops away stammering apologies the same moment Margot was giving a few of her own.

“Sorry, sorry it’s just you zoned out for a few seconds and well normally that’s my thing.”

“No, no sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you it’s just I was trying to remember when I started my little collection here.”

Tilly scoffed at the term ‘little collection’ considering the impressive amount of carefully labeled vials of earth, sand, leaves, and little samples of pebbles and twigs spread out on top of the bedspread between them. “You said you have one from every place you visited the last two years, Targo.”

“Maybe.” Margot shrugs more than a little self-conscious now. Was she wrong in showing her travel starved girlfriend these captured glimpses of places she had yet to visit herself? Would Tilly think them a cruel tease? Had Margot officially and inadvertently destroyed the first official sleepover date night she and Tilly had ever tried?

“Which is your favorite?” Tilly questions with a wide toothy grin making the bed bounce just a little as she rolled up onto her knees at the higher end of the full-sized bed while Margot continued to claim the lower for herself. Eager excitement and honest curiosity radiating from her as once again the pair held the other’s gaze.

“The one you’re holding right now.” Margot comments enjoying the way that despite the number of options available for her to choose and admire Tilly’s free hand always seemed to gravitate back to the vial Margot simply labeled _Robin Hood_ in neat forest green sharpie.

“Really I would have thought _that one_ would be top of the list.” Tilly commented tapping the one for ‘ _Wonderland.’_

“Oh, that’s just from the Wonderland hiking trail.” Margot shrugged “Thought I’d knock that one out first before I really started my trip.”

“Oh, so you carried Wonderland with you while picking up the others?” Tilly questions turning the clear tube of earth and twig samples over in her hands.

Margot considers this as she reclines back to lay across the end of the bed. “I never really thought of it that way.” She admits pillowing her head back on her arms. “but then again given how crazy I am about Alice it makes a little since.”

“A wise woman once told me that all the best people are a little crazy.” Tilly reminds carefully moving each of the glass tubes back into the box Margot had brought out adding a few new places in the list of travel books she was going to check her next stop over at the Pop& Pop.

“When was the last time you got proper sleep?”

The question wasn’t one she had been expecting whilst she tries and fails to hide a yawn behind her hand. “Dose saying my sleep pattern has very much improved since moving in with Rogers count?” Tilly offers already feeling herself being moved to lay out along the twin bed. “Cause it really has.” She can already feel Margot shaking her head in denial while trying her best to keep a respectful distance between them still making completely relaxing next to impossible when she rolls over to tug the soft blue colored duvet from its fallen place into the floor.

“Won’t your mom and aunt be---”

“First off, we’re all adults so them catching me with a woman in my room isn’t that big of a deal, second, they both adore you so I doubt they would care one way or another _if_ they would find us, and most important of all Tils is as tempting as that offer is, I’m taking you on at least four more real dates before we share a bed for more than strictly sleep.” Margot counters already tucking the blanket around them both.

“Will you tell me about Sherwood until I fall asleep?”

“You always seem to be asking for that one. I’m starting to think I should be jealous of Robin Hood.” Margot sighs turning to lay on her back when Tilly rolled over under the cover of the blanket to snuggle up against her side. Tilly’s head fitting so easily against the hollow of Margot’s throat, her hands now bracketing Margot’s sides holding her in place while amused blue eyes find annoyed hazel ones.

“If I start dreaming of you running around the woods with a bow and arrow I might not ever want to wake up.” Tilly confesses ducking her head in a poor attempt to hide the flush creeping up her neck at the thought.

“At least we’d be lost in a dream together.” Margot shrugs “Or we could stay up a little longer and I could show you a few more videos I took during my trip.”

“Do you have one of you doing that walking on hot coals thing?” Tilly pressed her eagerness returning ten-fold as she peeked up at the bashful bartender, she was half laid out on top of while Margot’s fingers skimmed up her back as she holds her.

“Maybe.” Margot nodes reaching out blindly toward the nightstand for her phone. “If you want, I bet I can talk Roni into setting something like that up on the roof if you’d want to give it a try.”

“You do that for me?” Tilly whispers awestruck.

“If you’d want to. I mean I know you said you’ve never been outside the Heights, so I just thought---” she’d quieted by Tilly’s lips pressing over her own swallowing her next few words in what had to be the softest kiss Margot had ever been given.

The second kiss is firmer more confident on both sides.

“I think your amazing—Nobin.”

“Just kiss me again Tower Girl.”


End file.
